


Jazz

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Mild Lemon, ditzy Relena, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: A quite, young musician with a bright future gets his world rocked by a newbie vocalist.
Relationships: 1x2 - Relationship, indication of 5x6
Kudos: 9





	Jazz

AU/Romance  
1x2, indication of 5x6  
Fluff, WAFF ^-^, Sap, mild angst, mild language, mild lemon, ditzy Relena (background support/tiiiny little part)

Summary: A quite, young musician with a bright future gets his world rocked by a newbie vocalist. 

Gracie ran across stage scooping up bits of litter from the previous performance and the audience of amused families, alumni and peers laughed when it took her two tries to snag a plastic cup that had gotten away from her before she smiled and disappeared into the wings. The lights flashed blue then green, red and orange before Kyle finally found the proper control and bathed the little, high school stage with deep purple light. 

Dr. J shushed his students while they returned to their seats in the first three, right hand rows and Martin Cross grinned into the crowd to wave enthusiastically to his Mother who whooped loudly and sent another happy chuckle through the room. It was a little chilly inside the new auditorium, but the stage lights still felt hot when Hiiro silently took the stage. Unlike the awkward boy’s that had preceded him as their growing bodies were too long in the arms or legs, Martin in particular was packing on a respectable amount of ‘baby fat’ this year making the formal, black bow tie and cummerbund seem preposterous, but Hiiro seemed completely at ease in the attire. He was shorter than most of the other boy’s, but had always been blessed with comfortable proportions that worked well with dress shirts and slacks of any style. He paused wishing, not for the first time, there was some way to tame his unruly mop of hair when Dr. J heaved a deep sigh upon seeing the chocolate mass bouncing and waving under the intense light. It almost made him regret agreeing to perform in this year’s talent show, but his instructor had been adamant about it, as it was to be his last chance to show him off before graduation. 

Hiiro had always been happy to simply accompany the band. He had taken up the guitar at a very young age, but it had nothing to do with any ambition to impress girls or make a name for himself. He was no more than five and simply loved the sounds the instrument made when plucked or strummed in a certain way. The soothing vibrations had helped to ease his pain and distract his young mind after the loss of his parents giving him something positive to center his thoughts around. When his adoptive family saw his single minded determination they signed him up for lessons and he had been playing ever since. 

He thought of Odin, his foster father and rolled his head to free the tension in his neck. He had spent most of Hiiro’s life traveling aboard often dragging his ‘son’ along with him. However, it became clear to Hiiro at a young age that this had nothing to do with his actually wanting to spend time with him. He had performed for many of his ‘father’s’ clients easing the way for quickly signed contracts and promises of future business together. He swallowed a warm spot in his throat and felt the tightness of his tie not because the accessory was ill fitting, but due to his reluctance to play for any other reason but the sheer joy of the music. Dr. J flashed him a manic grin strengthening his resolve to see it through because he had been good to him allowing him to retain his moderate accompaniment without pressuring him to take the spotlight like so many of his peers. He felt he owed him this one little thing before his days with the band were over and he went on to get a real job. 

J turned his excitement toward the gathering that held no member of Hiiro’s family, no classmate that he would consider anything more than a passing acquaintance and a multitude of adoring, adolescent girls that sat in high expectation giggling brightly at the opportunity to finally hear their star guitarist play solo. The introduction was short, stuttering and delivered in an embarrassingly loud voice, especially his name, which upon hearing he took his seat on the small stool at center stage and placed his beloved Fender on his knee. Kyle flooded the stage with white light blinding the lone performer for a moment while the crowd laughed softly, then the purple lights returned narrowing to spotlight Hiiro while the surrounding lights were dimmed. If he dropped his eyes he could almost forget the audience and let the amative illumination bathe him in its smoldering tones. It was the one stipulation he demanded during his performance and he let the soothing tranquility wash over and through him as the distance noises of the auditorium slowly faded away and he began to play. 

Gracy missed her cue with the backup tape that contained his rhythm, but he easily compensated melting into the gentle seduction of an adagio piece he had once heard performed by Chuck Loeb and often played when he felt the need to relax. There was no doubt in his mind that the local groupies, mainly a high-spirited group of his female peers, would be less than enthused by the soft jazz. However, this was the music that coursed through his veins and brought peace to his heart so regardless of their impending disapproval he breathed deeply and let his fingers weave the delicate notes into a tapestry of intoxicating sound, the gentle tenor drawing him outside himself and into another world where nothing existed but the musician and his song. 

He wondered if it hadn’t all been a mistake when the last notes drifted over the heads of the silent assembly and the lights made it hard to discern their expressions. Dr. J stood quite still watching him with unseen eyes for a moment and he suddenly felt as if he would rather take a walk on the surface of the sun as remain on the stage any longer, then an ear splitting squeal ripped the silence asunder and every seat in the house rose in tumultuous praise. J was grinning from ear to ear and the old cyborg’s cheeks wrinkled gleefully around his metallic eyes while he tucked his conductor’s baton under his arm and clapped his hand against the wrist of his clawed, right appendage. 

Uncertain of what he was supposed to do in the face of such unbridled gratitude Hiiro rose, tucked his guitar under his arm and bowed respectfully, but the action only elicited a wave of elation. His eyes sought out his instructor only to find him as enamored as the rest of the people while the girls that formed his fan club tossed roses on the stage at his feet. He looked again to J, but quickly concluded he wasn’t going to be of any help bowing again before turning to leave, but such a roar went up that his feet stalled. 

“ENCOR! ENCOR! ENCOR!” began in a steadily growing demand bringing his questioning gaze back to Dr. J who responded with enthusiastic waves indicating he should return to his stool. 

It wasn’t what he wanted, indeed, being the center of such an enthusiastic outburst was not something he was suited to, but it seemed rude to walk out without thanking them for their praise. The roar of the crowd intensified greatly when he turned back toward center stage forcing him to wait until Dr. J finally calmed them to a point his music could even be heard. However, the energy in the room had not dwindled with the din leaving him feeling anxious and in need of ventilation. The power cord dangled lax in his fingers for a moment as his irritation at feeling exploited and used sparkled in his eyes while a tremor ran through the audience when he reached over and topped out the volume on his amp across the board, then jacked in with a high pitched whine that sent the auditorium into a fit of animalistic exhilaration. The roar escalated ten fold when he stood and kicked his stool off its legs ripping into a righteous rendition of Michael Kelly Smiths ‘Long way to live’. 

It was a lively, rock solo he’d learned the summer before during a period of apprehensive perplexity when he came to understand certain things about himself that had not as yet been a consideration. The music was the essence of rock and roll, something he enjoyed from time to time, but seldom played with any regularity this piece having been added to his song list in a fit of anger that needed a proper release in order to vent. 

The people screamed as loud as the music feeding him their energy and his mind soaked it in and redirected it so that it flowed freely from his hands and into the instrument held loosely in his grasp, then every note that ripped from within him lashed out infusing the crowd and so the circle was complete. It was most exhilarating despite his reluctance to perform a public solo as he moved about the stage and the relentless need bubbled up inside him until he and the music had become one with the people. Nancy Drummel, a cheerleader for the school football team and head of his fan club, screamed at one point trying to throw herself on stage. Hiiro felt the grin tugging at his lips when he used his music to reach out and touch her, each screaming note he played pulling at her like the strings of a puppet until it was all Dr. J could do to hold the frantic girl at bay. Kyle had abandoned the sultry, purplish light early on and Hiiro’s mind fed on bright flashes of red and gold, the light glinting in the stark, white surface of his guitar until he felt as if he had absorbed the perfectly polished instrument into his body. They were as one, he, the music and the people, the melody allowing him to connect to those around him in an almost intimate way that left him breathless as he fell to his knees and the last notes of the song wailed over the wild din, then suddenly the strings were cut and he was looking out into a mass of utter chaos.

Girls were screaming at the top of their lungs while teachers did their best to keep them from storming the stage while his peers crowded forward excitedly in an attempt to get closer to the source of their elation. Everyone was shouting, cheering, tossing things on stage, lighters flickered here and there making his brow crease in alarm as his heart hammered hard in fear that someone would get burned or trampled while his chest ached with guilt and anxiety. A quick glance at Dr. J who was trying his best to help the other teachers hold the manic student body at bay granted him a frantic jerk of his head indicating he should vacate the stage and he did so with great haste. He cursed himself all the way back to the band room knowing full well it was his fault the last concert of his senior year had turned into a riot.

Once away from the insanity his feet took him briskly down the brightly lit halls and the double doors of the band room slammed open when he burst through and went straight to his guitar case. He cursed grumbling to himself about how stupid and irresponsible his performance had been while he tucked his beloved guitar safely away, but when he jerked the case to his side and turned to flee the school he was suddenly confronted by a pair of blue/grey eyes. 

“Nice,” the woman smiled casually stepping forward, but she stopped curtly when he backed away. “My name is Lucrezia Noin.” Hiiro glared disapprovingly not being familiar with the name, but she was dressed in a professional manor and respected his reluctance to share his personal space so he remained. “Dr. J asked me to come have a listen to you,” she explained and her smile grew deeper on one side as Hiiro’s interest was growing. He had never seriously entertained the idea of making a living with his music, it was something he enjoyed, an intricate part of who he was and how he expressed the things his heart was unable to share, so he had little idea what to think when her smile widened and she asked, “Ever dreamed of being a rock star?”

**

Pops wasn’t much different than any other weekend head banger den and the air hung with smoke despite the open air amphitheater while high fences decorated in crude graffiti held most of the night breeze at bay. What little wind moved vainly cut through the mill of undulating bodies crowding the stage, the center of which bounced in timely unison as the mash pit roared their approval of the screaming vocalist while he belted out the hard driven lyric’s to some song no one could make out anyway. The lead guitarist, a blond man with wild hair, a head band and more holes than jeans on his jubilant legs let loose a horrendous, screeching lead that was quickly followed by a perfectly timed drumbeat sending the roaring crowd into an electrified frenzy. Once again the lyricist took the spotlight and for a moment everything seemed to still when he hit and held a clear G6, his voice rich and true until the music wrapped back around and the demonic rasp once again ground from his throat.

“You’re kidding right?”

Zechs chuckled tolerantly leaning into the back fence beside his reluctant counterpart. “Not everyone can manage that kind of power,” he defended watching the singer dance effortlessly in the bright strobe lights. 

Hiiro squeezed his eyes shut against the vicious feedback when the guitarist got too close to one of the huge speakers, but the raging music that followed wasn’t much better. “The guy’s armature at best. I doubt he’s been playing more than a couple of years.”

“We didn’t come to hear the guitarist,” Zechs reminded him.

His smile grew smug when Hiiro’s eyes turned back to the stage, but he couldn’t contain his snort of a laugh when Hiiro offered, “The drummer’s pretty good.”

“And the vocalist?” Zechs chuckled leaving no room for him to avoid the subject of their visit any longer. 

Once again Hiiro considered the stage while his eyes took in the smooth, fluid movements of the figure dancing there. He snorted to himself wondering what sort of person would parade around in public in skintight, black leather with deep purple accents. His eyes watched the color winking from the folds of ebony skin unable to deny that the outfit was attractive to the eye, especially when wrapped so tightly around a frame such as this guys, but that was irrelevant. So he had a look, but he certainly lacked anything more that would justify any further investigation. 

“He sounds like someone shoved a cat down his throat.”

Zechs laughed so hard tears rolled down his cheeks, but he didn’t push the subject any further until the band finally said goodnight with a flourish and a good deal of impressive fireworks making way for the next in line to take the stage. “Let’s go,” he said pulling Hiiro along behind him until he finally followed willingly, though he looked anything but happy about the prospect of meeting the band. 

They were momentarily detained by the staff until their affiliation with GW Records was established, whereupon they where ushered through as if someone had placed a crown on their heads. It didn’t take long to push their way past those who were privy to the nature of their visit and once again they moved swiftly through the corridors of the small building that backed the stage. 

“This is a waist of time,” Hiiro groaned trying desperately not to touch a young woman who passed dangerously close to him in the hall with her black lips grinning under lifeless eyes that clearly did not see anything within his realm of reality. 

“You said you liked the drummer,” Zechs reasoned tugging him along again while a man in feathered drag attempted to pin him to the wall as he passed. 

“Nothing is worth…” Hiiro began, but paused when the sound of singing came to his ears. It was distant and overshadowed by the thrumming beat from outside, but the tenor was clear, a sound so true he wondered if Zechs had finally learned to tune his guitar until his mind confirmed that the sound was defiantly a human voice. “What is that?” he asked curious if someone was perhaps playing some prerecorded music for the after party and Zechs smiled as he let him pass. 

The sound grew louder becoming more intriguing with each passing moment. Hiiro had never felt the desire to collaborate with a vocalist finding most to be more of an intrusion than an asset to the song, but something about this tone was making him wish he had his guitar. Zechs stepped up stopping him from opening the door that separated him from the melodious song as its allegro tenor seeped through the thin wooden door, but only when he chuckled and raised his hand to knock did Hiiro understand. His heart skipped a beat when the song stopped knowing he might never know who the beautiful voice belonged to, but his curiosity was suddenly overshadowed by the sudden burning in his neither regions when the door opened to reveal a pair of sparkling, violet eyes. 

“Hey, Zexy! Pops said you might drop by tonight,” the guy smiled giving Hiiro a look that flared hot in his thighs. 

Long ago he had come to the understanding that women were not on his list of desirable things. The summer before graduation he had come face to face with this reality and it almost tore him apart resulting in his resolution to simply find his road alone, but looking at the sexy, vibrant lead singer still dressed in that skin tight outfit was seriously shaking his resolve. 

“Good show,” Zechs smiled pushing past Hiiro where he stood frozen in the door. 

“Pays the bills,” he smiled looking Hiiro over again. 

“This is Hiiro,” Zechs informed him chuckling lightly when Duo’s smile brightened as he stepped forward. 

“Nice to meet you, Hiiro.” 

“Nice…um…you too,” Hiiro replied cursing himself for loosing track of his thoughts when his warm hand slipped into his. 

“I’m Duo.”

“You can be anyone you want,” Hiiro breathed utterly unaware of how he was slowly gravitating forward until Zechs hand landed abruptly on his shoulder. 

“Slow down, lover boy,” he laughed and Hiiro snatched his hand back and tried to pretend his ears hadn’t ignited. “Where’s Wufei?” Zechs asked ushering them inside a room Hiiro only just noticed was crowded with people. 

Duo tossed a manic grin over his shoulder that only served to make Hiiro even more uncomfortable while he followed them inside and something in his chest tightened unpleasantly when he took in the odd assortment of partygoers. Some were clearly stoned out of their minds while others appeared to be working on packing up equipment or keeping people from having sex on the floor. It was so strange, like a scene from another world and one he certainly didn’t want any part of, but Zechs seemed perfectly at ease, so much so that he had draped his arm around Duo’s shoulder while they moved through the room. Hiiro felt his teeth grind together when one of the black clad young men with a blue Mohawk and several piercing’s in his face grabbed Duo’s ass, but he quickly found himself decorating the floor and Hiiro grinned widely down at him when he stepped over the groaning figure. 

Duo flashed him a smile that left him wondering if this place had a back room, but the quick efficiency that he had demonstrated in dealing with his overzealous guest made him push that thought out of his head. However, it was quickly dominating his thoughts again once the beautiful singer turned and Hiiro was confronted with the tantalizing tip of his three feet long braid where it dangled temptingly just below the cleft in his perfectly rounded ass. 

“Hiiro!”

“What!?” he snapped fighting the crimson tide while Zechs laughed and motioned him forward. 

It was clear from the furtive looks being cast his way Zechs had called him more than once, but there was nothing he could do about it. Besides, Duo was smiling so it seemed there was no harm done. 

“Wufei!” Duo called to a guy Hiiro only distantly recognized as the shirtless drummer that had accompanied him on stage. 

He wore a dark blue tank top now, but was considerably more intimidating up close. Hiiro could easily see the discipline in him that it takes to deliver such expert timing. 

“What do you want, Zechs,” Wufei grumbled going back to wrapping up some cable he had been working on. 

“I missed you too,” Zechs teased snatching his hand back from his attempt to pinch Wufei’s cheek before he lost it. “No love for the weary scout,” he sighed feigning injury. 

“Scout my ass,” Wufei countered. 

“That attitude will not get you signed with GWR,” Zechs countered haughtily. 

“Neither will sucking up to a charlatan like you,” Wufei grumbled turning his back again. 

Hiiro was mildly shocked to catch Zechs eyes wandering his lean frame having never discussed sexual preference with his co-worker, but from the way he waggled his brows when he caught Hiiro watching him ogle Wufei’s ass he was fairly certain on which side of the fence his interests lie and Duo’s burst of laugher seemed a promising reaction that left him with a glimmer of hope he wasn’t quite sure what to do with. 

“You wound me,” Zechs sighed dramatically. “And after I brought Treize’s new golden boy all the way out here just to meet you.”

Wufei’s eyes regarded Hiiro for a moment before Duo took the conversational ball and put a wicked spin on it. 

“You mean it!?” he cheered excitedly. “Really!? He’s finally pulled his head out of his ass?! Man, wouldn’t it be great to get out of here!?” he grinned to Wufei diving on his neck where he hung intimately wrapped around him while he turned to Hiiro. “When do we start? Gods, I can’t wait to see what a pro recording booth sounds like!”

“Just the drummer,” Hiiro commented realizing only belatedly the weight of the words when Duo’s face fell. 

“What?”

“What?” Zechs echoed seeming equally dismayed. “Uh…Hiiro…can we talk for…”

“Who in the hell is this guy?” Duo suddenly demanded in a tone that made Hiiro’s eyes grow wide. 

“Wait…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Wufei tried to sooth, but Duo slipped out of his grasp. “It’s no different than any other time this idiot’s shown up…”

“You just want…Wufei?”

“I’m not going anywhere without you,” Wufei cut in. 

“What?” Duo’s eyes were having trouble focusing on any one thing while his mind raced to catch up with what was happening. “No…you…”

“It’s a package deal,” Wufei stated stubbornly. 

“Come on, Fei. You can’t throw your chance away just because this wank doesn’t know a good voice when he hears it.”

Wank? “I’m sorry,” Hiiro cut in curtly matching Duo’s amethyst eyes glare for glare. “But I didn’t hear anything worth signing off on. Wufei has a natural ability that could compete in the big leagues, but I’m afraid you’re never going to…”

“Get him the hell out of here!” Wufei growled pulling Duo protectively to his side. 

“Hiiro, listen,” Zechs interjected. “You don’t understand…”

“What the fuck do you know?!” Duo spat shrugging off his band mate. 

The anger and hurt in his eyes cut into Hiiro’s chest like a knife, but the statement had been made. Duo wasn’t professional material and he believed he never would be. Sugar coating it and setting him up for a fall wasn’t something he was willing to do. 

“Forget it,” Wufei soothed. “He’s just an idiot…”

“What makes you so perfect?!” Duo growled breaking away from Wufei again. 

“I have a natural ability…”

“Hiiro, listen…” Zechs tried again only to be cut off by Wufei. 

“You have natural nothing! I wouldn’t play with you if you were…”

“No, Wufei!” Duo snapped with a challenge in his eyes. “You go…”

“Not without you.”

“Neither of you then,” Hiiro supplied. 

“Hiiro…” Zechs almost whined, but there was no way he was giving in just because Zechs had a hard on for the drummer. 

“If you’re so naturally fucking talented prove it!” Duo snapped. 

Hiiro looked around but didn’t see a guitar handy. “All right,” he agreed in calm resolution coming up with a plan he hoped would get Zechs what he wanted, put a talented new drummer on the payroll and give him a chance to show Duo he wasn’t just blowing smoke up his ass. “Come to the studio next week. Wufei can discuss a proposal to negotiate a contract and I’ll give you a demonstration of the sort of competition you’d be up against in the pro sector.”

“Deal!” Duo barked so fast no one else had a chance to even open their mouths. 

A quiet serenity had descended on the thirteenth floor of the GWR building as Otto reached to adjust some minor setting trying to keep his movements to a minimum less he disturb the young man from the depths of his dream. Hiiro had chosen an unlikely warm up, as he had never shown much interest in reproducing Satriani’s works. However, the mesmerizing quality of the melody quickly prompted Otto and his crew to covertly record the song in spite of Hiiro’s insistence that he be allowed time to settle in. Something was different today, something none of them understood, but it came clear in the compelling seduction of sounds emanating from the young mans hands. 

Noin swallowed absently while she watched deft fingers caress steel strings as the purplish light Hiiro preferred bathed his snowy, white guitar in violet shades that danced over his face. She wondered what he could be thinking, what secret world lie inside the quite, Japanese boy while the tempo moved on in a steady beat and the energy of the song swelled until her lips pursed in anticipation before gently bringing her back down to rock on the hypnotic rhythm once again. 

It was Wednesday, not a notable day by any means other than Duo’s eminent arrival. Even Une had shown up to witness the demonstration that was to take place though the prospect of interviewing any musician that had managed to impress Hiiro was intriguing. Wufei’s presence was definitely worth the trip downstairs, but most everyone attending was more interested in watching the drama unfold. 

Hiiro sank deeper into the music while the odd query brushed over his mind that perhaps he had chosen “All Alone” for a reason. The song was lilting and passionate allowing him to vent the uncontrollable desire that burned inside him, but it was also sad, a solitary melody that required nothing more than a prerecorded percussion accompaniment to give him the outlet he needed. He thought of Duo while his fingers glided over the strings, each movement weaving the sounds into a feeling he couldn’t express any other way and he relished the way the music came back to embrace him, touching him deep inside. His heart ached like never before, wanting, needing more and he squeezed his eyes closed against the pain when he understood the song was meant for him and let the last of his despair seep away with the final notes of his song. 

There was no applause when silence fell, but there was nothing unusual about that, the people he worked with had heard him play hundreds of times before, but when he opened his eyes his face flushed lightly upon seeing his co-workers quietly watching him. It took no more than an instant for his eyes to find Duo and the expression on his face was one of utter incomprehension where he stood perfectly still beside Wufei. Zechs smiled from behind the visiting pair making Hiiro feel even more self-conscious as he hadn’t expected Duo to show up so soon. The song he’d picked out for his demonstration was much better suited to display his skill than what he had just played, but what was done was done. There was no chance for a second first impression, so he would just have to make the best of it. 

“Turn it off,” Zechs chuckled smacking Otto in the back of the head. 

“You recorded that?” Hiiro admonished setting his guitar aside while the door to the studio opened. 

“Uh, must’ve forgotten to turn it off,” Otto replied, but the smirk on his face while he turned, flipped and slid his many, many controls told a different story. 

Hiiro’s eyes flashed to Duo who was looking decidedly off balance while his eyes flicked from the purple lamps to the white guitar and back again. He was wearing a red shirt covered with a black leather jacket and form fitting black jeans and Hiiro noted he had a thing for black clothes, but considering how good they looked on him he wasn’t about to complain. 

“Magnificent as always,” Une smiled laying a hand on his arm briefly. 

“It was just a warm up,” Hiiro replied modestly earning a chuckle from the room at large so he just shut up, but it was a little scary how his body reacted when Duo chimed in with…

“Sounded pretty hot to me.”

“If you like canned percussion,” Wufei commented. 

“It was incredible.”

Hiiro’s expression did some strange things at the sound of Zechs sister’s voice. He hadn’t realized she was there until she pushed her way through the crowded doorway to beam a bright smile at him. 

“That was sooo beautiful,” she smiled reaching to take his hand, but he suddenly needed to sit and take his guitar up again. “I could feel it,” she continued undaunted. “Right here.” Hiiro’s eyes sought out his controls instead of her bosom where she had clasped her hands over her heart. “You play love songs so well.”

“It wasn’t a love song.” The girl turned to Duo as if offended by the remark, but he could only offer, “It was just so…lonely.”

“Very well played,” Wufei sighed. “Can we go now?”

“That wasn’t what I wanted you to hear,” Hiiro shot quickly kicking himself for reacting foolishly at the thought of Duo’s leaving so soon. 

“You don’t seem very anxious to show us your skills,” Une commented looking Wufei over critically. 

“I’m not signing…”

“He’s just nervous,” Duo cut in stepping firmly between his drummer and the tall lady with the scary eyes. 

“You have ten minutes to warm up,” Otto informed them from his control booth. 

“I don’t need it.”

“Fei…”

“This is redicul…”

“What is he playing?” Duo asked Hiiro. 

“Whatever he likes,” Hiiro replied. “I will free style an accompaniment.”

Wufei eyed him with narrow intensity for a moment before a slow smile curled his lips. “Try to keep up,” he grinned breezing by to take his seat at the unfamiliar drum set behind Hiiro. 

Everyone else cleared the room save for Duo who picked up a pair of headphones designed to keep the noise to a minimum inside the studio and took a seat by the wall. It was clear Wufei meant to embarrass Hiiro when he lit into a driving rhythm that stood Otto’s hair on end and he rushed to adjust for the manic beat with a wild light in his eyes while he hovered over the boards and Hiiro rose to his feet and set his strings on fire. 

It was more like a battle than a duet. Hiiro was aware of Wufei’s efforts to trip him up mixing the changes and switching from one rhythm to another without much warning, but he had little trouble keeping up, which only served to frustrate his opponent to the point he was beating the drums with near hysterical frenzy at the end. Wufei finally stopped with his black eyes trying to bore holes in the smug looking Hiiro while he let his final note fade slowly into the past and awaited the final verdict. 

“Mr. Chang,” Une’s even tone sounded over the speaker and Wufei’s heated gaze switched from Hiiro to her face behind the glass while she simply asked, “What are your terms?”

“Duo…” 

“Can we go on to the demonstration?” Duo cut in with an apologetic smile at his friend. “I have some other things to attend to this afternoon if you wouldn’t mind discussing this when we’re done?”

“Very well,” Une agreed sensing the excitement in the gathering go up a notch. 

“I’ll back you up,” Wufei offered seating himself once again. 

Hiiro didn’t object as Wufei had proven more than apt in his skill leaving him with no reservations that the demonstration would suffer due to his involvement, but his hands were already sweating just thinking of what he was about to do. Playing for others had never bothered him in as much as he feared they would disapprove, but he was playing for Duo now and that put a whole new spin on things. On the one hand, he wanted him to understand the depth of what he was trying to accomplish and realize how very difficult it would be for someone like him to make it big in the biz, but on the other he desperately didn’t want to offend or hurt him. It was a difficult situation, but it was much too late to back out. 

“What’re you going to play?” Duo asked seemingly unperturbed by the nature of the performance. 

“Metallica.”

“You listen to Metallica?” Duo snorted. 

“Kirk Hammett is a formidable talent,” Hiiro defended sounding put out by the comment. He had chosen ‘Until it Sleeps’ lead not because of it’s complexity, but to demonstrate the difference between what he considered decent music and the rot he had heard Duo screeching at Pops. James Hetfield had an easy, comfortable control that belied the rough, heavy metal quality of his voice blending the music and tenor in a way that was exciting without grating on the nerves. It was something he wanted Duo to realize he couldn’t achieve simply by screaming into the mic, but his heart felt heavy when he began to play and every fiber of his soul regretted the possibility that he might just be trampling the beautiful, young vocalists dreams. 

Otto moved about in the booth making it clear the song would forever be a part of at least his personal collection while he flashed a manic grin into the studio. Relena was standing beside her smirking brother, but Hiiro had no time to deal with her giddy adoration or his arrogance. Une stood calmly watching with her face as impassive as it ever was while the world moved on around her, but it was Duo’s face Hiiro was watching. 

For a time he simply sat and watched listening to the rich sounds while he and Wufei came together as one. It was incredible having a drummer to back him up that seemed to really understand the music. It wasn’t about flawless duplication of notes and rhythms, it was letting the music flow through you and giving birth to a sound that was completely your own no matter what you played. Hiiro watched while the melody slowly penetrated his visitor and his eyes slid shut while his body began to sway to and froe making Hiiro smile with the hope that he finally understood. However, his entire outlook changed when Duo slowly opened his mouth and began to sing. 

Hiiro’s world shattered on the first note as his entire perspective shifted when a strong, thick sound poured form his throat. He knew that voice, but could hardly believe it was coming from the same person who had been screeching on stage that night at Pops. He had heard it backstage, though he would have known it anywhere and felt his chest swell with excitement while Duo smiled and delivered the powerful chorus without missing a beat. A quick glance at Zechs confirmed the smug looking man had been fully aware of Duo’s wide range and ability, but he hadn’t bothered to clue Hiiro in, which was something he swore internally to seek vengeance for at the first opportunity as his face reddened with each word Duo sang. 

_” So tear me open, pour me out  
There's things inside that scream and shout  
And the pain still hates me  
So hold me, until it sleeps_

_Just like the curse, just like the stray  
You feed it once, and now it stays.”_

The intensity of his eyes drew Hiiro deeper into the song where the words seemed to touch something in the back of his mind when Duo stood and moved closer. His body rose of its own accord to meet him while Wufei once again slammed into his drums and led Duo into another verse. 

_” So tell me why you've chosen me  
Don't want your grip, don't want your greed_

_I'll tear me open, make you gone  
No more can you hurt anyone  
And the fear still shakes me  
So hold me, until it sleeps…”_

He was so close while his body moved and the rich vibrations in his tone mingled with Hiiro’s guitar as he leaned in and breathed the final words of the chorus over Hiiro’s wet lips and he became vividly aware of how his body was rising to the occasion. Everything about Duo reeked of sensuous pleasure, the sleek waist and wide chest, hair of deep fiery reds in the purple light and eyes of smoldering violet flame. His hands played the strings, but his mind was moving over Duo’s body longing to remove the barriers that separated them while Duo slowly descended allowing him to hover over him, then suddenly the tenor changed again and the raw power built as Duo rose and pushed him back by sheer force of will until he was all but shouting the lyric’s in his face, 

_‘So tear me open, but beware...’_ Damn! He was right there! _’The things inside without a care.’_ Hiiro pushed forward again hoping, needing to feel the heat of Duo’s breath, but he moved away, his body rolling and teasing as he sang. _’ And the dirt still stains me…So wash me, 'till I'm clean...’_ Sounded like a damn good idea to him, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get any closer. Duo grinned staying just out of his reach and for the first time ever Hiiro wanted to toss the damn guitar aside and take something else in his arms. Duo finished the song and the gentle repetition of _’untill it sleeeeps’_ washed over Hiiro’s mouth where it hung a mere breath way until the last note died and he was suddenly looking into the most beautiful expression of smug arrogance he’d ever seen in his life. 

“You can sing,” Hiiro stated softly. 

“No shit?” Duo grinned maintaining the close proximity until Relena suddenly screamed. 

“HIIRO! THAT WAS AMAZING!”

He cursed openly when Duo suddenly disappeared almost hanging himself when he reached the end of his cord as he chased after the retreating vocalist, but Duo didn’t slow down. 

“Wait!” Une barked when he passed, but she was ignored as well. 

“Duo!”

“Give it up,” Wufei laughed. “You totally blew it, man.”

“Why didn’t you tell me he could sing?” Hiiro snapped managing to untangle himself from this equipment. 

“We tried,” Zechs chuckled while he barreled through the booth, but when he reached the hall there was no sign of him. 

“Damn it!” 

“Hiiro?”

“What?!” he snapped only mildly sorry when he realized it was Une. 

She paused to send him a message of disapproval before gliding purposefully to his side. “I want him,” she stated firmly. “I don’t care what the cost. That boy is a gold mine.”

Hiiro groaned knowing full well he’d managed to seriously offend not only the sexiest man he’d ever met, but also the first and only singer he had ever felt compelled to play with. 

“He won’t work with you,” Wufei informed them draping his coat over his shoulder while he sauntered by. “Not after you insulted him.”

“Then offer him a solo contract,” Une countered. 

“We have our own band…”

“You’re support is sub standard,” Hiiro tossed in still looking up and down the hall. 

“Right,” Wufei snipped. “Just like Duo can’t sing.”

“No,” Zechs interjected. “He’s right about that. You and Duo are well advanced over your band members. Solo and Hilde are okay for weekend concerts at Pops, but you have the potential to go world wide.”

“Where would he go?” Hiiro asked Wufei. 

“Anywhere you’re not,” he replied shortly. 

“I don’t care how you get him,” Une reiterated. “But get his name on the dotted line.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Zechs grinned collecting his starry eyed sister before heading for the elevator. 

“Bye, Hiiro,” she smiled giggling at something only her adolescent mind could comprehend before the doors shut. 

“What happened?” Hiiro wanted to know and Wufei smirked when he started down the hall. “All he did was scream before.”

“It was a head bangers ball,” he chuckled, then explained, “Duo’s a performer, he just gave them what they wanted.”

Hiiro kicked himself again for having not realized, for having been so blind as to think any talented singer wouldn’t be able to deliver what their audience desired and stormed off in the opposite direction determined to set things right. 

**

“You what?”

“He refuses to work with you,” Une reasoned shuffling papers around on her large, highly polished desk. “It was the next best option.”

“But why would he sign on with Oz?” Hiiro wondered. Zechs was a formidable competitor for the top spot on GWR’s most wanted list, but he knew he could play circles around him any day. Not to mention Oz was a fluff band, so they only played music that had been demographically proven to have hit potential and Relena was a mediocre singer at best. His brow shot up in horror when it clicked. “Relena…”

“She’ll get over it,” Une cut him off. 

“But she’s his sister!?”

“And Duo is a genuine vocal genius,” she countered offering him an expression that just dared an argument. 

He sighed knowing very well how brutal the business could be. His problem wasn’t Oz dumping Relena, he was upset that Zechs had won Duo over when he couldn’t even find away to contact him. 

“Walters is open for reassignment if you’re still interested in a drummer,” she told him confirming the afterthought that if Zechs had Duo he must have Wufei too. 

“No,” he replied absently. “Wufei was the only one…have you set up a debut yet?” he asked changing subjects in midstream. 

“The Carousel,” she informed him bringing a disdainful exclamation to his eyes that she promptly ignored. “This Friday. You’re welcome to attend if you think you can refrain from further annoying our new, number one vocalist?”

“I’m sure he doesn’t want me there,” Hiiro grumbled dejectedly. 

She favored him with a rare smile. “Yes, but Zechs will sulk for a month if you don’t show up so he can shake it at you.”

Had it been anyone else he might have laughed, had it been on any other subject he was sure he would have choked, but as it was he barely heard her before wandering down the hall to collect his guitar and head home. It took less than ten minutes for him to find his doorstep between the trolley and underground tunnel that connected his apartment building to the garage across the street. He preferred to keep a low profile that would attract the fewest fanatic’s, but an artist without promotion didn’t stay an artist for long, so he often used the route to avoid any overzealous fans that might have found their way to his door. It was a double blessing tonight as the tunnel was deserted allowing him to stew in his thoughts until he opened the door to his small, studio apartment and heaved a deep sigh of resolution. 

Duo didn’t like him, that much was obvious and he couldn’t really blame him after everything that had happened. He snorted while thoughts of finding a way to get closer to the braided beauty seeped from his head. What in the hell was he thinking? He didn’t even know if he was interested. Just because he flirted with him didn’t mean he was serious, for all he knew he’d been playing with him from the beginning. That made more sense and the entire scene in the studio had to have been nothing more than revenge. He plopped down in his chair absently reaching for his acoustic in the dark as the large windows that made up the outer wall of his one room apartment admitted shards of distant light from the street below while he strummed randomly along the strings. He sighed closing his eyes to listen to the birth of a new melody while his fingers found the notes and gently released the sorrow inside him. It was a heartbreaking tune that made him wish for tears, but only the music would cry. It went on for some time, until his stomach rumbled reminding him that he hadn’t eaten dinner yet and he forced the mire away.

“Get a grip, Yui,” he mumbled setting his guitar aside to head into the kitchen. 

It was absurd the way he was acting and he came to the conclusion by the time he’d finished eating that his depression had little to do with Duo. It wasn’t the sexy vocalist that was haunting him so despairingly, but what he had represented in his life. Had it been only a year ago his foster father introduced him to one of his client’s daughters and bade him ‘entertain’ her while they were in town? He shivered just to remember the awful scene on their third date when she grew impatient for his affection and tried to force a kiss. He sighed shaking off the heavy memories of how he’d almost broken her leg by pushing her so hard she’d fallen off the porch. Her father was furious refusing the deal Odin had been working on for months and it was all Hiiro’s fault. If he had just kissed her none of it would have happened, but the thought of laying his mouth against a girl’s still made him shudder. That was when he finally understood it wasn’t a girl he wanted to kiss 

It was clear by morning that he owed Duo an apology not only because of his lack of insight, but for having treated him like a party favor as well, but there was no sign of him or the other members of Oz at work that day. He had three recordings to do which took up most of the morning and part of the afternoon as one was a movie score that just went on and on and on. His impatience to be done with it set him back more times than he cared to think about because he kept pushing the tempo too fast and having to start over. His search for Duo was fruitless regardless, so he spent another long night in dark contemplation wishing he could just get it over with and get on with his quite life. The next day was no better though he was free to roam about as his schedule didn’t include anything he really needed to come into work for anyway. However, there was still no sign of Duo, Wufei or Zechs. He even tried to locate Oz’s keyboardist, Dorothy, who was a friend of Relena’s, but no huge fan of Hiiro’s only to find she too had been dismissed and replaced. That meant the only original member of Oz left was Zechs, which led Hiiro to wonder just what he was up too. 

There was only one path left to him and though he wasn’t keen on listening to his fellow guitarist gloat he knew he wouldn’t be getting any sleep until he settled things between him and Duo. The Carousel was a popular teen hang out complete with a concession stand and a video arcade. The auditorium was fully enclosed, air conditioned and often doubled as a ballroom or wedding hall when it wasn’t crawling with giggling sixteen year olds. Hiiro pushed his way past a group of chittering kids pulling his ball cap down a little to make sure they didn’t recognize him. This wasn’t exactly his target audience, but one never knew when or where a die-hard fan might pup up. 

He waited until late in the evening hoping to forego the experience of mingling with the ‘in crowd’ any longer than necessary, so when he caught sight of Duo he was surprised to find him looking fresh and energetic while he danced across the stage. It was a little disturbing to see him in the airy, fashionable attire, but white looked as good on him as black and the open shirt was sexy as hell despite the small line of loose ruffles peeking from beneath a tan vest. Hiiro’s eyes traveled down the sublime figure snorting amusedly when he saw the laced, rawhide boots that Relena used to wear sometimes on stage. It looked like Zechs had simply dropped Duo in his sisters old costume, but she had never filled it out quite like Duo. 

Hearing Duo sing the monotonous hip-hop brought with it mixed emotions. On the one hand he proved to be more than capable of delivering the canned lyric’s in an interesting way that had the crowd screaming for more, but his voice lacked the rich timbre from before. He was singing, but it bothered Hiiro that he wasn’t feeling the music. He shook his head while he made his way backstage realizing he was mentally criticizing someone he’d come to apologize to. If Duo was happy singing this type of music that was fine, he’d just say his piece and bow out with his self respect intact. He was already waiting in their dressing room when the band arrived and Wufei tossed him a dark scowl before Zechs beamed a bright smile and hugged him so hard his feet left the ground. 

“Hiiro!” he crowed setting him back on the floor, but his eyes were seeking out Duo who was looking anywhere but at him. “You should’ve told me you were coming! We could’ve had you cameo!”

“You’re Hiiro Yui!” a slight blond boy beamed, his blue green eyes still alight with adrenalin and Hiiro had to pull his eyes away from the pale skin of his chest before he was hugged again and his stomach clenched to find that Duo had finally looked at him, but the glare wasn’t exactly the expression he’d hoped to find. “Oh, sorry!” the blond laughed backing away apologetically. “It’s just…I have all your albums. I love your music.”

“And you are?”

“Quatre’s our new keyboardist,” Zechs explained wrapping a long arm around the smiling young man. 

“Nice to meet you,” Hiiro offered peering over their shoulders at Duo who was once again completely ignoring them. 

“So,” Zechs grinned happily glancing at Duo as well. “What did you think of the concert? Not bad, huh?”

“Oh, Duo!” Quatre enthused suddenly turning on him. “You were incredible! I didn’t know you could dance like that!”

Dance? Hiiro was suddenly sorry he’d missed so much of the show. 

“Just doing my job,” Duo chuckled tolerantly disentangling himself from the exuberant blond. 

“From what I heard,” Hiiro cut in tentatively. “You did it very well.”

Duo paused and even Quatre came down a little from his stage rush when a strange quiet fell and Hiiro felt a band of steel loosing from around his ribs when Duo’s lips curled ever so slightly and he replied, “Thanks.”

“I wanted,” Hiiro began, then flashed an uncomfortable glance around the room. “Could I speak to you for a moment?”

Zechs laughed ushering Quatre toward the door while he warned, “Just don’t get any ideas. He’s a member of Oz now and there’s no way we’re going to let him get away!” 

Duo chuckled and tossed a towel at the door as it closed, then turned to face the awkward silence. The words were right there on his lips, but Hiiro couldn’t seem to get them to spill. Duo looked at him expectantly wondering if he’d swallowed a blow fish or something from the way he was teetering on the edge of bursting, then Hiiro sighed heavily and glanced at where Wufei was quietly packing away equipment. 

“Fei,” Duo sighed impatiently calling his dark eyes to him, but he looked none to pleased with the silent dismissal. 

Hiiro’s stomach crept a little closer to his spine when he stopped on his way out and laid a soothing hand on Duo’s cheek where his thumb moved silkily over his plump bottom lip while Hiiro’s mind scrambled for the meaning behind the action. Part of him was beyond elated by the idea that Duo might be more than friends with his drummer as it would open certain doors for his own aspirations, but on the other hand, if he was already in love…Duo confused him a little more when he rolled his eyes and gently pushed the hand away, his expression both grateful and annoyed while Wufei shot Hiiro a look of warning before he left the room. 

“I’m sorry,” Hiiro began meaning it in so many ways he knew Duo would need more clarification to understand, but he simply smiled. 

“Don’t sweat it.”

“Duo…wait,” Hiiro persisted following to reclaim his attention. He knew a brush off when he saw it and there was no way he was going to be satisfied with mock forgiveness. “Really, I never meant to hurt you.”

“Exactly how does that make it better?” Duo snipped turning back to him. “No one ever means it do they?” Hiiro stepped back unable to comprehend the underlying pain in his words. Had he really cut him so deep? 

“Duo…please…I was dead wrong, I admit it…”

“Damn right you were!” Duo growled, but then the anger just seemed to disappear. What was left behind was decidedly more disturbing though, and Hiiro felt his blood run cold when he saw the emptiness in those beautiful, violet eyes. “Don’t worry about it,” Duo sighed turning away from him again.

“No,” Hiiro pressed on reaching to touch his arm and regain his attention again. “I misjudged you…”

“Par for course,” Duo laughed pulling away from the touch. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Hiiro watched him move about for a minute before the question finally burst from his lips. “Why are you doing this?”

“Why are you still here?” Duo countered irritably. 

“You can’t be happy singing this crap,” Hiiro countered trampling the little voice inside that was screaming this was none of his business. 

“So I should come work with you?” 

The pain laced into the words sent a chill down Hiiro’s spine, but he was too deep to back down. “I’d play with you any day,” he confessed marveling at the truth of the statement. “But what’s important is what you want. I heard you out there, that’s not music…”

“It's fun,” Duo cut in haughtily. “The kids love it.”

“But you need more…”

“What the fuck do you know about what I need?!” Hiiro back peddled in the face of Duo’s sudden rage, but stood his ground. 

“I heard it!” he shouted surprising his companion to the point he was the one backing away. “In the studio that day! I felt it! Everybody did! You’re better than this!”

Duo’s entire demeanor suddenly changed and the smile that curled his lips set Hiiro’s spine ablaze. He backed off feeling the need to move forward so powerfully it frightened him, but then Duo was closing the distance and everything started to spin. 

“I know what you felt,” he purred and Hiiro swallowed hard when long fingers moved smoothly up his chest effectively pinning him to the wall with nothing more than a touch. “I felt it too, when you played,” he confessed leaning into Hiiro’s suddenly fluttering chest while his fingers came to play gently along his jaw and Hiiro tried to press himself right through the wall in his effort to get away from the temptation before he did something…bad. “It was dark,” Duo breathed close enough that Hiiro felt the heat of his words wash over his mouth and groaned as it seeped down his throat and pooled in the smoldering warmth between his thighs, then suddenly the bubble burst when Duo pushed forward and crushed their hips together while he hissed on a heated thread, “Decadent.” 

Hiiro’s hands rounded his ass with no conscious thought as to what he was doing while his mouth hungrily sought and claimed the union hovering so near. He moaned in utter rapture when Duo shuddered and melted into him where his body softly rolled in his arms in a way that begged to be worshiped leaving him with the longing to do just that for a very, very long time, then suddenly he was pulling away, though the effort was seemingly hampered by some invisible force that held them together, but he managed to put enough distance between them to speak. 

“This could be good,” Duo breathed softly rolling his hardened interest into Hiiro’s hips again. 

“Incredible,” he agreed distractedly. 

“We could have it all.” Hiiro moaned is agreement and claimed another kiss as his mind was too deep in the fire to feel anything but Duo’s heat. “You’re first vocal album,” he went on enticing waves of pure pleasure so deep inside Hiiro’s body he barely managed to comprehend the odd quality of his tone until he breathed into his mouth, “And great sex on the side.”

“What?” he hissed pushing him back a little, but the passion in his eyes was tainted by something shameful and laced with pain. “Duo…?”

“That’s what you wanted wasn’t it?” Duo asked pulling away from him. 

“No…” Damn it, that wasn’t true. “Yes, but…”

Wufei’s timely arrival left him wondering if the drummer hadn’t been listening at the door, but he was more concerned with the sudden wall that had slammed down between him and Duo. 

“You’re right about one thing,” Duo told him slipping comfortably into Wufei’s protective shadow. “I do need more, but I’ll get it my way.”

“I never meant for you to…!”

“Not everyone’s for sale,” Wufei cut in laying a warning hand on Hiiro’s chest to stop his advance.

Hiiro matched his glare, but made no move to challenge him, then they were gone and he was left feeling worse than he when he arrived. Duo must’ve been seriously mistreated by the system, that was the only explanation that made any sense because he certainly never insinuated he expected sexual favors in order for Duo to work with him. He cursed knowing full well he’d taken every opportunity to devour the beautiful singer visually since the first time they’d met wondering again what sort of abuse he’d had to tolerate in the pursuit of his dream. His visit had been made in the hope of severing the connection between them so he could get on with his life, but ended up complicating things even more. He sighed deeply and grumbled his displeasure with the situation while he made his way back his apartment.

**

“Hiiiiiro!”

“Relena?” What was she doing at the studio? 

He turned to find her decked out in golden ribbons and a bright, pink tutu while she bounded down the hall toward him. 

“Isn’t it wonderful!” she enthused daring to glomp him in the middle of the hall. 

His eyes reflected how he felt about her overzealous affection when he turned them toward the smirking face of Dorothy while she gracefully brought up the rear. 

“What?” he asked gently pushing the jubilant girl back toward her friend where Dorothy’s ebony pants suit bore a striking contrast to Relena’s colorful costume. 

“Didn’t Zechs tell you?” she giggled making quite the announcement when she revealed, “I have my own band!” Hiiro blinked. “Une finally got a clue and gave us the go ahead! Now we can put Pretty in Pink on the top of the charts!”

Hiiro sidestepped another hug flashing Dorothy a heated scowl when she smirked at him. “That’s great,” he replied moving his guitar case in between himself and the pink clad terror of GWR. So that’s what happened. Une had gotten rid of the pair and managed to save Zechs from his sister’s wrath at the same time. Pretty slick. 

“It’s amazing!” Relena gushed bouncing on her feet. “Our debut is this Saturday. You just have to be there!”

“I have plans.”

“Nooo,” she whined. “Can’t you get out of it? Just this once?” 

The coy quality of her voice strengthened his resolve a hundred fold. “Sorry,” he replied in mock regret while he opened the door to studio number five. “But I’m sure you’ll knock them dead.” 

Her face brightened considerably at his encouragement and suddenly she was bouncing again. “I’ll make sure you get a copy of the CD!”

“You do that,” he half smiled shooting Dorothy a semi grateful glance when she reigned in her counterpart and guided her down the hall. 

“Bye!” Relena called back just as the door closed and sealed him safely inside the darkened room, or so he thought until a gentle whisper reached his ears. 

“Stop.”

“You don’t mean that.”

That was Duo’s voice…and Wufei?

“Duo…”

“We have time.

Hiiro’s temperature flared the moment he heard the intimate quality of the exchange. 

“Stop,” Wufei hissed clearly wishing he was saying something else. 

“Why do you always play hard to get?” Duo pouted. 

Where were they? He couldn’t see them, but he could feel the heat between them. 

“This isn’t what I want,” Wufei forced from his throat and Hiiro’s mind supplied him with a resounding ‘yeah, right!’ 

“Everybody wants some,” Duo purred making Hiiro’s groin pulse with desire he quickly tried to put a lid on. 

The quiet that followed brought with it a desperation to flee so strong he suddenly found his hand on the door, but his guitar had smashed into the wall in his haste and given him away. 

“Who’s there!?” Wufei barked. 

“I’m sorry!” Hiiro rushed to explain while soft light flooded the room. “I ducked in here to hide from…Relena.” The name fell so softly from his lips they barely heard him, but the sight of Duo in low rider jeans with his shirt pushed halfway down his shoulders was more than his mind could handle. Damn! He looked good enough to eat, but the reality that it appeared Wufei was already having a bite came crashing back quickly enough. 

Duo righted his shirt with a casual dignity that both impressed and confused him, but Wufei wasn’t looking all that composed for once. “Think I’ll take a shower before the interview,” Duo commented letting the gentle timbre of his voice wash over Hiiro while he smiled and glided by. The image of him standing in a hot shower with his long hair down and wriggling in lively ringlets over that sumptuous body forced Hiiro’s eyes to close, but he heard the amused chuckled vibrate in Duo’s throat when he passed through the door and disappeared. 

“I am sooo sorry,” he began feeling the enormous energy slowly seep from within him. 

“Don’t bother,” Wufei sighed sounding as relieved as Hiiro while he chuckled and confessed, “He almost had me that time.”

“I really didn’t know anyone was in here…” 

“Relax,” Wufei cut in smoothing his rumpled hair back into its tight ponytail. “He wouldn’t have gone through with it anyway.”

This hit Hiiro as an odd thing to say. “I thought you were…?” Wufei shook his head and Hiiro felt a weight lift from his chest he’d had no idea was even there. “But he was…”

“He does that now and then,” he sighed tucking his shirt in. “It’s a defense mechanism of some sort. He just wants to see if I’ll turn him down.”

“And?” Hiiro prompted needing to know more. 

“If you hadn’t shown up he might have finally won,” Wufei laughed, but there was a dark edge to it that made Hiiro think he really didn’t want Duo to win this particular prize.

“What happened to him?” he asked back stepping when Wufei’s black eyes hardened. “Never mind,” he added contritely. “It’s none of my business.”

“No, it’s not,” Wufei agreed collecting himself to leave. “But just for the record lets just say Duo doesn’t trust easily. You might want to keep that in mind next time the little head takes over for the big one.”

Hiiro was still stuck on the ‘next time’ portion of the comment long after Wufei left. Gods in heaven what he wouldn’t give to get another chance with Duo, but from what he had learned he knew it wasn’t going to be easy. However, his mood improved throughout the day as his mind began to form a plan. If Duo had a problem trusting others, even Wufei who was obviously devoted to him beyond any normal boundary, then he would simply prove to him that he was trustworthy. The only problem was it would take some amount of exposure in order to enact his plan and at the moment his days where frightfully…Duoless. The first order of business was to change that.

**

“What are you doing here?”

Hiiro did his best to look as casually unaffected as possible while he went about setting up his equipment. “Since when do you sing jingles?” he asked absently forcing his eyes to remain on the task at hand. 

“Une asked me to do it,” Duo informed him sounding suspiciously ill at ease. 

“She must be hard up,” Hiiro chuckled shrugging off the heated glare his companion shot his way. “It’s not like her to use someone of your caliber for something this simple,” he explained grateful that he believed in the words when Duo’s eyes softened. 

“Said she needed range,” Duo shrugged fumbling with the lyric sheets on the stand in front of the mic. 

“You guy’s take ten to warm up,” Otto called over the speakers, then disappeared beneath his console to do god knew what in the array of endless wires and switches. 

“Have you had a chance to look over the material?” Hiiro asked sitting down to fiddle with his Fenders already perfect tuning. 

“It’s not that complicated,” Duo snipped belting out a quick _’Life begins at fiftyyyyy’_ before rolling his eyes and shuffling his pages. 

Hiiro grinned unable to stop the expression despite his resolve not to upset his partner during their short time together. It had taken too much effort and cost him dearly to convince Une to insert him into Duo’s schedule and he didn’t want to mess it up, but it seemed he would have to try harder when Duo’s brow knitted crossly. 

“What?”

Hiiro let the chuckle pass his lips and picked out the music that went with the line while he explained, “You even make that corny shit sound good.”

Duo blinked, then shrugged it off replying, “Nice of you to notice.”

“You want to run through it once?” Hiiro asked already playing the lead in. 

Duo nodded picking up the changes easily, then suddenly he was singing and Hiiro couldn’t contain his smile. It was short and stupid, a sappy attempt to coerce senior citizens to take up residence in the Lazy Day’s Retirement home, but Duo’s voice was clear and true and left as lasting an impression on him as the first time he’d heard it. Otto was grinning at them from behind the glass of his little world when they finished flipping the record light on to let them know he was ready whenever they were, so they ran through it again. However, Hiiro wasn’t happy with the first set and insisted they do it a second time, but even with his covert attempts to stay in Duo’s presence and listen to him sing the morning flew by much too quickly and before he knew it they were wrapping it up and saying their goodbyes. 

“This was fun,” he smiled offering Duo a hand he didn’t take. 

“I would think commercial jingles would be below you,” he commented instead leaving Hiiro with the impression he thought him a snob. 

“It’s all part of the job,” Hiiro explained smiling internally when Duo’s brow creased thoughtfully at the comment. “I’m not much for the public scene,” he went on tucking his beloved guitar away.

“But you’re good enough not to have to,” Duo admitted. 

“As long as I get to play I don’t mind.”

“Sounds like a cop out to me.” 

Hiiro paused to consider him as his eyes followed Duo’s distant gaze while he looked past the papers before him. “There’s no shame in taking what you want either,” he commented. “Not with talent like yours.”

“You have to know what you want to take it,” Duo snorted, then turned to look him over and the smile that blossomed on his lips frightened Hiiro a little, but he was bound and determined to hold his desire in check and look at the big picture. “Zechs said your preferred music is smooth jazz?”

“I find it soothing,” Hiiro confirmed taking note of the mild interest. “Do you listen?”

“I listen to everything,” he confessed. “It just seems like a waist,” he commented looking him over again. “You could be out there setting the world on fire with what you can do.”

“I guess it just comes down to what you really want,” he countered daring to take a step closer. “This is enough for me. I like to keep things simple…comfortable.”

“No raging groupies to keep you warm?” Duo smiled sending a red flag the size of Kansas up in Hiiro’s mind. 

“I don’t see anything warm about what they have to offer.” 

He was feeling his temperature rise with every fluid movement of Duo’s body as he slowly turned and let his knees fall slightly open. “Maybe you’re just looking at the wrong ones,” he purred and Hiiro watched his hand move gracefully up the smooth denim covering his shapely thigh and made a quick revision to his plan. 

Duo squeaked when he stepped forward and his hand snaked purposefully around his waist to pull him close while he crushed their mouths together in a kiss that left him panting and shaking like a leaf. 

“I’m not playing your game,” Hiiro told him firmly. “I want you so bad my damn teeth hurt just looking at you and you know it,” he growled releasing him in favor of snatching up his guitar and heading for the door as his need to make Duo understand burned inside him while he left him with the thought, “What you choose to do with that information is entirely up to you.”

Damn it! There was the urge to kick the coffee table through the plate glass window again, but he managed to squelch it before any damage was done. How could he be so stupid?! It was only their first job together and he’d broken at the first bat of an eyelash! So stupid! What in the hell was Duo going to think of him now? And how would he manage to convince him he wanted more than his body? So much more it made him dizzy just thinking about it, but it wouldn’t matter if his thoughtless actions had convinced the long haired beauty otherwise. 

The night had been long granting little sleep and Hiiro yawned hugely shaking off both his fatigue and the ominous feeling of standing outside a door he knew that Duo would be on the other side of. True to her word Une managed to schedule at least one job each day that would pair them together and the assignment this time was an advertisement for a local radio station. Contrary to what he had implied Hiiro was rarely asked to do such mundane chores, but it wasn’t because he minded, Une simply felt his time was better spent in the recording studio. However, she was more than happy to have his assistance agreeing to the terms that Duo also be involved. He knew she was onto him because everybody but Relena was fully aware of his preferences and that was only because she chose to ignore it, but it mattered little as long as he got his way. Fortunately, Une was experienced and more than willing to patronize her stars in order to keep the creative flow moving. 

He took a deep breath bracing for the thunder and opened the door. 

“Hiiro,” Duo smiled from his stool behind the mic. “You’re on this job too?”

Hiiro blinked, then shook it off and entered. “Guess so.” 

“You’ve got ten minutes!” Otto informed them over the speakers before dashing out the door. 

Hiiro chuckled knowing how hard it was for him to get anything done that early in the morning without a cup of coffee, but his amusement waned quickly as he went about setting up his equipment while his tired mind tried to come up with something to say. He’d been prepared for the reaming, but this quiet amiability was rocking his axis leaving him with no idea what to think or say. 

“About yesterday…”

“I’m sorry…”

They both stopped to laugh at the awkward moment before Duo began again. “I didn’t mean to tease you,” he said looking uncomfortable. “It’s just…”

“You can’t really help it,” Hiiro chuckled nervously trying to keep his eyes where they belonged, but did Duo _have_ to wear such savory clothes? 

“Naw, man,” he continued. “I knew you were attracted to me.”

“That’s an understatement.”

Duo flashed an amused smile while Hiiro flushed crimson realizing he’d said it out loud. “Anyway,” he shrugged. “I know I send mixed signals sometimes, so I just thought since Une wants us to work together we should clear the air.”

“What?” Hiiro inquired in mild confusion. “You want me to admit I’d like to nail you to the door?”

Duo laughed out loud helping to ease the tension and Hiiro grinned silently congratulating himself for having made a successful joke regardless of how true the statement was. 

“At least you’re honest,” he chuckled. 

“I seriously doubt I could hide it,” Hiiro reasoned going back to setting up his equipment. 

“Is it a problem?” Duo asked gently. 

Hiiro heard the questions behind the question and took a moment to really think about his reply. “Not if you don’t mind me staring at your ass.”

He won another laugh. Two for Two, things were looking up. 

“I’ll try not to shake it too hard,” Duo chuckled turning to do just that.

Hiiro froze while his eyes locked on target and a painful, “Damn,” escaped his throat. 

“Geez,” Duo laughed putting his round backside back on his stool. “You really do have it bad. There must not be a virgin stud in this whole building.”

“I’ve never been attracted to anyone like this before,” Hiiro informed him shortly. “It’s not like I go chasing every cute ass that walks by.”

“Just mine,” Duo chuckled, but lost the thread when Hiiro firmly replied…

“Yes.”

“Are you for real?” he whispered to no one in particular, but Otto skidded through the door with his hot coffee in hand bringing the conversation to an end.

Forty-five minutes later WIBR had a brand new station identification and Otto was headed out to refill his cup. 

“Hiiro?”

“Hn?” he replied while he rolled his cord up. 

“Yesterday,” Duo began, so quietly Hiiro was compelled to turn and face him and when he did he felt the bottom drop out of his stomach seeing the uncertainty in Duo’s beautiful eyes. “When you kissed me…”

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Hiiro interrupted. 

“No,” Duo chuckled looking so adorable while he fidgeted with his braid it made Hiiro’s spine ache. “It’s okay…actually, I was wondering if maybe we could…try it again?” 

Hiiro stared at him utterly dumbstruck. Had Duo enjoyed the kiss? Or was he just playing games with him again? He recalled the day he’d stumbled upon him and Wufei and how hard his Chinese friend had been trying to resist and knew beyond the shadow of a doubt he’d never survive. 

“Never mind,” Duo sighed taking his silence for rejection.

“No!” Damn! He scared him. “No,” he laughed trying to take the edge off it. “It’s just…I’m surprised. Why would you want to…”

“I dunno,” Duo shrugged. “It just felt different somehow, so I wondered nnn!”

Hiiro soaked him in as his body melded to Duo’s when he stepped forward and claimed his mouth and everything else just slowly faded away. Hands that longed to touch slipped gently around his thin waist pulling him firmly but gently against him while every fiber of his being sang joyously when Duo folded perfectly in his arms and opened his mouth. It was slow, languid and rolled like quiet thunder and Hiiro was convinced he’d discovered the gates of heaven before the rapturous tide slowly receded and he swallowed while he began to breathe again. 

“Damn,” Duo whispered against his lips, then all at once he kissed him again. 

For a moment Hiiro responded with every bit of the fire that was burning inside him, but there was a warning bell going off in his head he couldn’t ignore. When Duo suddenly pulled him back against the wall and ground their hips together he knew the train had derailed somewhere, but wasn’t sure how to get it back on track. 

“Wait.”

“Don’t stop,” Duo hissed trying to worm his way under Hiiro’s shirt. 

“No.”

“What?” 

“No,” Hiiro repeated forcing the beast inside him to lie down while he took Duo’s roaming hands and pushed them away. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Duo snipped. 

“This isn’t a fucking game!” Hiiro growled hating himself for the anger he felt, but he didn’t like being toyed with. 

“I wasn’t playing,” Duo snapped. 

“You weren’t serious either,” Hiiro snipped as he gathered his things as quickly as possible. 

“What in the hell do you want from me?!” Duo growled gasping softly when Hiiro was suddenly in his face and his eyes grew wide and fearful when he stubbornly replied…

“Everything!”

Duo was still trying to catch his breath when Otto returned and gazed around wondering where Hiiro had gone. 

**

*whhhhh whhhhir!*

“Duo?” Wufei softly intoned just managing to catch his drink before it fell from lax fingers, but he still managed to toss a death glare at the cheeky guy down the hall that had dared to whistle at his friend. 

“What?” 

Wufei’s brow rose while his eyes traveled his shapely figure, which was tastily displayed in short, black leather shorts, calf boots and a half shirt of ebony nylon net beneath a black vest. 

“Are you doing a video today?” he asked unable to keep his eyes from soaking in the savory sight while he followed him down the hall. 

“No, why?” Duo inquired stopping to get a soda just as if he wasn’t leaving a trail of boiling lust in his wake. 

“Nothing,” Wufei sighed calculating his chances of being everywhere Duo was that day without looking like an armed guard. 

“I’ve got a gig,” Duo told him ignoring the errand boy that dropped his papers when he walked by. 

Wufei’s black eyes narrowed while he watched him walk into a studio down the hall and a light went off in his eyes when Hiiro suddenly darted out and headed for the bathroom. He couldn’t contain the chuckle when he turned to walk the other way knowing full well it was Hiiro that was going to need the bodyguard. 

** 

Hiiro paused to wash his face with nice, cool water, which was becoming a ritual anymore as Duo continued to show up for work in the sexiest outfits he’d ever seen. It didn’t escape him that the clothes would probably have looked ridiculous on anyone else, but Duo was able to wear knee high boots and black leather jeans without coming off as cheep or flashy somehow. Nevertheless, he was pushing the pins with a mighty force that had Hiiro taking very long showers at night. As much as he wanted to be near him he was dreading what he might have chosen to wear while he made his way toward the studio, but finding Wufei sitting in the dark wasn’t what he expected. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked searching out the light switch. 

“Duo’s going to be late,” Wufei explained slowly rocking the stool Duo usually sat on back until it hit the wall. 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Hiiro pointed out while he set about seeing to his equipment and if he hadn’t been expecting it the sound of the stool smacking into the floor would have startled him, but he only paused at the cracking thump. 

“What did you do to him?” Wufei demanded evenly. 

“Nothing,” Hiiro replied. “Certainly not what he wants me too.”

“Duo doesn’t sleep around,” he snipped defensively. 

Hiiro turned slowly to face him and defended, “I never said he did.”

“But you know why he’s parading around like a fashion model drop out.”

“He’s just testing me.”

“Why?”

“Why does he test you?” Hiiro countered. 

“Because he doesn’t believe in people easily,” Wufei replied. “I’m his friend, but in order for me to stay his friend he needs to know I won’t fuck him over.”

“That’s sort of a shity way to treat your friends if you ask me.”

Wufei’s face flushed red while his brow fell, but whatever retort had been on his lips remained unspoken. “Friends isn’t what you’re interested in,” he said instead kicking the stool back again. 

“No,” Hiiro admitted freely. “I can’t feel the way I do about him and consider myself just his friend.”

“You’re saying you’re in love with him?” Wufei snorted, but the amusement faded quickly when Hiiro replied simply…

“Yes.”

“Shit,” Wufei sighed setting the stool back down again. “You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into…”

“It’s too late for warnings,” Hiiro chuckled as his gaze took on a far-a-way quality while he quietly added, “It was too late the minute I heard him sing.” 

Wufei’s brow knit while he reasoned, “People usually go for the bod first.”

Hiiro snorted chuckling deeply when he replied, “I certainly wouldn’t mind,” but his tone sobered while he added, “But there’s a big difference between rolling someone and waking up with them in the morning.”

“If that’s what you want you should go find it somewhere else,” Wufei advised rising from the stool. 

“I can’t,” was Hiiro’s reply. 

“Well,” he chirped clapping him on the shoulder. “Then I’ll be sure to send flowers.”

The door opened admitting one scantily clad Duo, which made Wufei chuckle and Hiiro groan out loud.

“What’re you doing here, Fei?” he asked looking him over suspiciously while he went to set up. 

“Just covering your ass,” Wufei grinned whispering covertly to Hiiro, “Which is more than those shorts can say.”

Duo eyed them disapprovingly when Hiiro almost choked trying to keep from laughing, but the comment made it a little easier to keep his mind on the job. 

“Duo! Wait!”

Hiiro’s brow rose in curious alarm when he strode down the hall with his mind reeling over Zechs’ adamant pursuit as well as the fact that Duo wore the simple attire of jeans and a comfortable t-shirt beneath his black hoody. 

“Duo?” he questioned when he refused to meet his eyes as he breezed by. 

A moment later an anxious Zechs skidded to a stop in front of him with his eyes alight with a warning light while he gripped the startled guitarist by the arms. “What in the hell did you do!?” he demanded sounding quite put out while they watched the door down the hall slowly squeeze shut. 

“Me?” Hiiro gasped. “Nothing, what’s wrong?”

“He won’t sing.”

“What?!” Hiiro’s eyes snapped back to regard the silent door where Duo had disappeared with growling alarm. 

“He couldn’t get it together,” Zechs informed him releasing his arms. “Now, what did you do to him?”

“Nothing!” Hiiro repeated confidently, but as visions of Duo in his remarkable costumes danced across his mind his resolve seemed to stutter. “Shit,” he breathed wondering if what he suspected could be true. “I’ll…go talk to him.”

“Good!” Zechs barked, then flushed white while he demanded, “What’re you going to say?” 

“I don’t know,” Hiiro replied feeling somewhat numb at the idea’s that were racing through his mind. 

“Well, make sure it’s good!” Zechs snapped anxiously calling after his rival, “We’ve got a deadline you know?”

There was more, but Hiiro barely heard it brushing aside his anxiety while his heart strove to cling to something his head refused to acknowledge. When he knocked on Duo’s door the tension in his body made him jump hard at the occupant’s firm command. 

“Go away, Zechs!” 

“Duo?”

The silence that followed confused Hiiro even more while his pulse thrummed quickly and he took a deep breath rolling some of the tension out of his shoulders and forced the beast back into its box. 

“Duo?” he called again boldly opening the door to find him laying on his couch with a pillow clutched over his head. Bolstered by the fact that nothing had been hurled at him he quietly entered and closed the door behind him. “Are you all right?” was his first concern, but when there was no response his eyes involuntarily brushed down the vivacious curves the simple jeans displayed. “Geez,” he sighed softly reining in the heat that threatened to crawl up his spine and incinerate his brain. 

“What do you want?” Duo’s muffled voice asked from beneath the pillow and Hiiro almost choked on his reply. 

“Zechs said you won’t sing…”

“Can’t,” he sighed heavily and his violet eyes just caught Hiiro’s gaze where it lingered on his hips when he abruptly removed the pillow from his eyes. 

“You can’t sing?” Hiiro inquired fighting the color rising to his cheeks at having been caught. 

Duo’s brow knitted in thought as a calculating light flickering to life in his eyes while he slowly and with a great amount of grace moved the pillow from his lap. Hiiro’s eyes once again wandered without his consent or approval to the tattered waistline gradually being revealed. 

“I don’t get you,” Duo sighed softly clearly at a loss as to how to deal with his confounding companion. 

Hiiro smiled gently in understanding while his gaze once again settled on Duo’s curious eyes. “It’s not the clothes I’m attracted to,” he explained feeling the quiet undercurrent of hopeful desire pulse beneath his skin. 

The cocking of Duo’s head was the only warning he was granted before the beautiful vocalist suddenly stripped off his hoody and t-shirt in one smooth motion, but the resplendent sight was overshadowed by the darkness in his eyes when he bit out, “This is what you want?!”

“Gods!” Hiiro gasped rushing forward to pull the blanket on the back of the couch over his naked chest as his blood suddenly sang in his veins when beasts as old as time fought for control over his muddled mind. “Damn it! What in the hell are you doing?” he breathed holding him down in fear that he might continue and steal his sanity away.

“Why won’t you look at me?” Duo demanded. 

The pain in his tone brought Hiiro’s head up to look at him as his hands held firmly to the blanket covering Duo’s body while he searched his eyes and what he found angered him, doubt, pain and insecurity. That he had caused these things to shimmer in those beautiful eyes offended something deep inside him and he knew instantly he had to find a way to heal him. 

“You’re all I _can_ see,” he replied glancing longingly at the pink lips that trembled so temptingly beneath his own. 

It was not within him to resist when those lips suddenly rose and pulled him into a world where nothing existed but the sublime feeling of being intimately connected with his hearts desire. He lost himself very quickly to the rampaging desires that had plagued him so often of late as his hands moved beneath the blanket while his mouth hungrily devoured the soft gasps his touch gleaned. He couldn’t stop, he didn’t want to stop, his need to hold Duo close overwhelmed any concerns his overheated mind tried to remind him of until Duo suddenly chirped, gasping hard for breath while his back and neck arched when Hiiro’s roaming hand found its way down the front of his pants. 

“S…stop,” he breathed pushing vainly at the wide shoulders that pinned him to the warm couch. 

“No,” Hiiro hissed popping the button on his jeans for better access while he reclaimed his mouth. 

Duo moaned desperately as his arms pushed at Hiiro’s chest, but his hips were happy to cooperate and his legs fell open to let nimble fingers invade deeper into the retreating denim. Hiiro’s mouth was so hot in its insistence and his breath labored and short while he began to work him gaining quiet pleas and deep throated groans that set his blood on fire. 

“Hiiro, please.”

“You don’t want me to stop,” he insisted making a point of his claim by eliciting a deep groan of pure pleasure from his impromptu lover while he searched inside his body for the pleasure points that would drive him insane. 

Duo gasped when his fingers dug in deep on Hiiro’s arms as his mouth nibbled and kissed the long, arched neck beneath him and the sound of Duo’s voice was garbled and thin as it vibrated beneath his lips while he confessed, “I don’t understand what you want from me.” Hiiro increased his depth making him shiver hard before he ground out, “I thought you wanted to be my friend!”

“No,” Hiiro growled moving further on top of him as his hand came to stroke him while his own body shuddered with dire need. “Wufei is your friend,” he told him ignoring the shock in his eyes while he quickly stripped him of his jeans and fell between his legs. Duo’s fingers gripped his arms, but made no attempt to push him away and the hopeful surrender in his eyes shown with revelation while Hiiro wet himself with saliva and declared, “I want much more than that.”

“Wait!” Duo panted and Hiiro paused seeing him on the verge of tears. “I’ve never…” but his words were cut short when Hiiro’s eyes flashed with certainty as his confession fell from his lips. 

“Neither have I,” he growled giving into the undeniable instinct to thrust his hips forward. 

Duo barked, but Hiiro couldn’t tell if it was pain or pleasure as he was suddenly wrapped tightly around him as his hips rose to meet the ravenous hunger of Hiiro’s body while he rocked them steadily 

“Duo,” he hissed trying to pull away a little, but he merely whimpered and held on tight. “Look at me,” he insisted peeling him off and the tears in his eyes countered any effort he could have made to save face, but he seemed less concerned with the moisture than keeping the rapturous rhythm. “Open your eyes,” Hiiro persisted brushing sweat dampened bangs back while Duo slowly complied. Never in his wildest imagination had he dared to dream that anything could be so beautiful as seeing Duo spread beneath him with his shimmering skin hot with desire, his eyes unable to focus in their passionate glaze as every exhaled breath danced over Hiiro’s mouth enticing a need deep inside him he hadn’t fully understood. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the panicle of his existence and the one true purpose of his life, his mind and body certain there was nothing in all of creation that could bring him more joy until the moment Duo’s reddened lips parted and he softly gasped…

“I love you.” 

There was a moment of quite inside his head whereupon the words echo gradually grew until the reality of their meaning resounded in his heart and everything he had been feeling suddenly exploded blossoming into something of such enormity even the stars and sky seemed small and inconsequential by comparison. He wanted to hold the moment forever as his mouth came to swallow the declaration and return it silently to the soul that had granted him everything as the world began to fade and the bright light at the edges of his vision chased away the darkness while Duo’s body began to shake beneath him calling forth the raw power that had nested inside him. His body trembled while sound returned to him and the shock waves coursed down his limbs to join with those of his lover where Duo lay shivering beneath him. 

“I’m sorry,” Hiiro whispered softly while he kissed his exhausted lips, jaw and neck.

“Why?” Duo chuckled giddily. 

“I shouldn’t have pressured you,” Hiiro replied trying to pull away, but Duo’s arms held him fast. 

“Don’t go.”

It was the frightened insecurity in his voice that ensured he wouldn’t be getting up yet, but he was very uncomfortable with the fact that they were in an unlocked office on the thirteenth floor of the GWR building. He leaned close to nibble on Duo’s ear and gave him the only thing he could think of to help ease his mind as he softly whispered, “You should know by now that I love you too.”

“Is it real?” Duo whispered taking in the soft sincerity of Hiiro’s eyes when he instantly replied…

“Yes.”

*

“What did you do to him?” Zechs asked still staring in awe with the crew while the perfect playback of Duo’s latest vocal rang true in the air. 

The lopsided smile that blossomed on Hiiro’s lips while he draped his jacket over one shoulder and smoothly exited the control booth left both Zechs and Wufei wide eyed and dazed. 

“How was it?” Duo asked slipping comfortably into Hiiro’s arms.

He claimed the moment and flashed a grin at the dropped jawed pair behind the glass before stealing a small kiss. “Perfect,” he smiled refraining from the chuckle that was trying to bubble up in his throat when Wufei’s brow fell crossly and Zechs opened his hand, palm up to the disgruntled Chinese boy with a wide smile on his face. 

“Really?” Duo smiled apparently liking the praise. “Thanks for playing the melody track,” he offered while he turned to collect his papers and replace the headphones. “It’s so easy to sing when you play.”

“Tour with me,” Hiiro asked softly stalling the exchange of bills in the other room while Zechs smile faded and Wufei watched intently. 

“You?” Duo laughed turning to be gathered in his arms again. “Since when do you tour?”

“Not me,” Hiiro grinned. “I’m just a guitarist, but the people are going to love you.”

Wufei’s mouth curled slowly while Zechs face fell when Duo replied, “Six months in a camper all alone with you? Hmm, sounds…wonderful.”

Zechs sighed allowing Wufei to retrieve his lost funds, but the smile returned to his lips when Hiiro once again pulled Duo close and kissed him warmly. However, Hiiro was not so unaware that he didn’t notice when the tall blond scooped Wufei up and kissed him as well. 

owari :)

**Author's Note:**

> Write it, draw it, create it, sing it, SHARE IT. ~ Sunhawk 2019


End file.
